


Социальность

by fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020 (WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020), АнонЕнот (CatVoinAnia)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, между Наруто и Боруто
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatVoinAnia/pseuds/%D0%90%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%95%D0%BD%D0%BE%D1%82
Summary: Социальность — не про Учих. По крайней мере, Саске так точно.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020





	Социальность

Социальность — не про Учих. По крайней мере, Саске так точно.  
Шикамару давно об этом знает, как и Шестой: всё же это они отправляли Саске на бессчётное число миссий, как и принимали его отчёты. Ёмкие, понятные и сухие. Список покупок Темари выглядит куда эмоциональней, чем очередной отчёт от Саске — но если речь идёт именно о Хатаке Какаши, Шестом хокаге. Если же речь касается Наруто...  
— Опять сухой отчёт!.. — вяло ворчит Наруто, бегло изучая очередной свиток, пока Шикамару лишь прячет улыбку. Опять сухой? Только Наруто не замечает, сколько же эмоций и чувств в этом свитке. Каждое потенциально сложное слово — кто-то злопамятнее Кьюби — написано в упрощённой форме. Каждый иероглиф из множества ключей особенно тщательно выведен, чтобы один, разумеется, совершенно прекрасный человек прочитал слово именно так, как Учиха хочет, чтобы его поняли — даже примечание может сделать, если не уверен в Наруто.  
Не такие были для Шестого: быстрые, небрежным почерком, читай как хочешь.  
— Смотрю, у него всё в порядке... — улыбается Шикамару, сам пробегаясь взглядом по документу. Найдено очередное тайное здание, важные артефакты собраны, позже Саске донесёт их для изучения экспертами. Идеальный поддерживающий шиноби.  
— Похоже на то... — однако Наруто почему-то странно хмурится, придирчиво рассматривая иероглифы на свет, даже приподняв для этого свиток.  
— Что-то не так? — Шикамару честно пытается понять, что же там не так с этими иероглифами и что же вызывает такой интерес у Наруто. Хотя, конечно, тот лучше всех понимает Саске, за исключением некоторых моментов.  
— М... Показалось, что он руку поцарапал, — поясняет со вздохом Наруто и возвращает свиток на стол, откидываясь почти сразу назад. — Но он меня прибьёт, если я побегу такую мелочь проверять...  
Шикамару просто смотрит на свиток. Идеальная вязь иероглифов, каждая чёрточка ровно на своём месте. Примечаний в этот раз нет. Цвет чернил тоже нигде заметно не отличается, как и толщина. Чёрт возьми, если Саске реально поцарапал руку, то как Наруто это понял?!  
— Думаешь? — осторожно уточняет он, после чего сам берёт в руки свиток и ощущает едва уловимую чакру Саске: может, Наруто по ней что-то уловил?  
— Да его ж чакра буквально кричит: "Только попробуй сорваться ради такой мелочи, идиот!" — поясняют ему с улыбкой, пока Шикамару в упор пытается понять, не пора ли выгонять их хокаге домой или хотя бы Сакуру вызвать. А то галлюцинации какие-то у Наруто уже, крики у чакры... — Чувствуешь толчок? Такое обычно бывает, когда ему что-то досаждает, либо спутник, либо мелкая царапина, либо глаза. Спутника в отчёте нет, использовать глаза тоже не было необходимости. Остаётся рана!  
И вот это Наруто называет сухим отчётом?.. Да у них с Шестым свитки вообще ни разу не отдавали так явно чакрой!..  
— Крутые шиноби понимают друг друга без слов, — Наруто чуть по-детски показывает ему язык, пока сам Шикамару просто смотрит сквозь свиток. Конечно-конечно, хокаге-сама, как скажите, никто спорить не будет — не каждый шиноби спасает мир, и уж если такое случилось, то слабым никто назовёт. Но всё же, понимать такое из мелочей...  
Социальность не для Учихи Саске. Если, конечно, не уметь её видеть так, как они это уже наловчились делать.


End file.
